thomas_the_tank_engine_series_100fandomcom-20200215-history
Percy
Percy *'Number': 6 *'First Appearance': Geoffrey's Real *'Friends': Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies': Diesel, Diesel 10, 'Arry and Bert, Norman, Spencer, George, Bulstrode, Mr. Johnson *'Class': GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST *'Designer': Avonside Engine Company *'Builder': Avonside Engine Company *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST *'Built': Around 1900 *'Arrived on Sodor': Sometime between 1925 and 1935 Percy is a cheeky green saddle tank engine who works on the Ffarquhar Branch Line. Bio Percy was brought to the railway when Gordon, Henry, and James refused to shunt their own coaches. After a traumatic experience with Gordon the big engine nearly hitting him with the Express, The Fat Controller thought it best to send the cheerful green tank engine to work elsewhere. He now works happily on Thomas' branch line, and is also a resourceful "odd jobs" engine capable of many other duties all across the board. Persona Percy is a bit silly but a sweet, cute, funny, pleasant and kind little green tank engine. Sometimes he acts cheeky, but always learns his lesson. Percy has been dumbed-down in order to teach viewers difficult words: he would say "dingy-fried" where anyone else would say "dignified", or make "Demonstration" into "Dimer-station". He is also shown to make silly mistakes, but then fix them upon realising what he has done before further damage is caused. Percy is incredibly accident-prone and has many accidents, sometimes due to his own silliness or his tricks backfiring. He holds the dubious record of the most accidents in one season - five, in the second season - crashing into some buffers, falling into the sea, being pushed onto a brakevan, colliding with a cart, and being hit by a falling crate of treacle. So far, his silliest accident yet was in the sixth season, when he slipped on oily rails, crashed through the chocolate factory and emerged covered in chocolate. Despite this, he always tries to do his best, learn from his mistakes and get his jobs done, a loyalty which the Fat Controller has praised him for on several occasions. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Thomas is generally portrayed as Percy's best friend, he is also good friends with Toby as well. Percy has also had a small rivalry with Harold, stemming from their race. However, they are always willing to help each other when in trouble. He also had held a grudge from the big engines about their tricking him into misinterpreting a signal, but silenced this with some help from Duck. This shows that, when nonsense goes too far, Percy will not stand for it and seek help to settle the matter for good, even if he faces a reprimanding from the Fat Controller for it. Livery Percy is painted NWR green with red-and-yellow lining and the number "6" painted on his bunker sides in yellow with red lining. Appearances * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Percy's Oil Spill, Henry the Warrior (does not speak), Skarloey Comes Home (cameo), Salty's Secret Story, Gordon, Spencer and the Flying Scotsman (cameo), and Tinsel on the Tracks * Season 2 - Disappearing Diesel, Unique Engines (does not speak), Fire at Ffarquhar, The New Controller, Jealous James, Sidney Gets Lost (mentioned), Sodor Day, The Ghostly Tale of Timothy, Pedro Deep Down (does not speak), Trouble with Brake Vans (cameo), and Ministry (flashback cameo) Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor * The Great Journey of Sodor Trivia * Percy is the first character to say the infamous line "and then there was trouble." * Percy's whistle sound is actually Edward and Henry's in higher pitched. * Percy is the first character other than Thomas to be the main protagonist in a special, which he would later do again. Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line